Re: Organization XIII
by Angel Rosalyn
Summary: The Organization XIII was never thick-headed, they wouldn't march blindly into a plan without a back up. And that is what Ferxiennj is, the "Plan B" of the Organization. It's her goal to bring the Organization back... will she succeed?
1. Chapter 1: Fallen

_(Author Note: As it seems that I can't put this anywhere else... I promsie to be brief, but these must be put on here, thank-you for your paientance  
While Ferxiennj's character was made by me her name was not. My dearest friend, Jon Hiles, thank-you for letting me use the character behind your name =D_

_Marx and Raynor are characters created by Dan McDevitt, another friend of mine, hopefully rightfully portrayed by me =D_

_Kayona/Kayos is Karissa's Bank's, my best friend's, character, hopefully rightfully portryaed by me_

_Xiomara was created by a very close writer friend of mine Seth Jaworski, mostly going to be directed by him._

_I do not own Kingdom Hearts, The Organization XIII or any of the Characters that go with it. _

_This story was based off of a roleplay, for all of those who are wondering, but has been adapted to a story format._

_I hope you enjoy.)_

I have to get out of this room.

I honestly can't take this anymore… My head feels like its immersed in a thick fog, my heart won't stop pounding no matter how many times I tell it things are going to be alright.

Maybe it knows best…

Don't think like that Ferxiennj! Don't let doubt slip into your head! He's the _Superior_, there is no way that little runt is going to defeat him!

_Yeah… that's what you said last time._

"Well then little voice, are you telling me that Saix is as strong as the Superior?" I clamp a hand over my mouth when I realize I said that out loud. I stop pacing with a sigh. Time has really gotten to me in this room… maybe Axel was right… maybe I _am_ going crazy…

I collapse on my bed, clamping my eyes shut trying to remember a better time, frankly _any_ time other then this…

Nope, not happening. My emerald green eyes snap open. I blow my roughly cut brown hair out of my face. Great, can't even relax lying down. I rise once more and resumed my endless pacing, inhaling and exhaling deeply hoping to pick up the slightest changes in scents. Anything to tell me how this battle is going… Drat nothing!

I stared at the door to the outside hallway… Urg! I can't take it in this room for another minute longer! But the notion of them somehow seeing me prevents me from crossing over to the door… It couldn't bring the end upon us for good.

He'll be fine…

Then why did he tell you to hide?

"SHUT UP!" I cried out to the voice, coming to an abrupt halt. "I could go out whenever I wanted too, little voice!" It angered me that my conscious was trying to restrain me as much as the Organization did.

I stared back at the door again. Nothing was going to restrain me now.

The hall is far too quiet for my liking. It made it feel like the place had died… I shivered… maybe not literally died, but with all the members gone, what is left but the feeling of death? I make my way past all the doors, in the elevator, up the stairs, in a door, out a door, and finally to The Proof of Existence.

Only two gravestones remain the strong electric blue… the Superior's and… Roxas's. I give a long sigh. That was an adventure, drained Axel for weeks. But Roxas wasn't the reason I came up this far…

I was running a risk and I knew it… but I didn't care. I approached the tombstone slowly, how long has it been since I last came here? I knelt down, slowly running my gloved hand over the ruined part of the stone. It's surprising the amount of damage done to one stone…

Dusk have it! There, that empty… urg… _feeling_! Yes, yes I know, I _know_! It's not real! Tell _that_ to my brain!

Damaged and cold, just like the stone… That's how I _feel_!A tear falls down from my face. There! Tell me _that's_ not real! Tell me I'm _trying_ to make myself cry! That _this_ pain is an illusion!

Frankly I'm happy Saix is dead.

No more consent degradation, put me downs, nothing, nothing but peace… I glance at his tombstone… It's probably not wise to make ill of the dead…

I lean back away from the tombstone a tab, closing my eyes to check the scents once again. Of course nothing has- _wait_! I sharply inhale gagging as I do so. The castle trembles violently, throwing me to the ground, causing me to nearly smash my head against the tombstones. As soon as everything stops swaying, my eyes alight to my Superior's tombstone. With a flicker and a shower of sparks the blue turns too a dull red…

"No!" I scream some how finding my feet and running towards the tombstone. _No_! I stop dead in front of the row. The tombstone cracks in half.

My mind starts to spin, all I could think of was how I must be wrong, something _must_ be wrong! My mind moves my body to leave the room, to find out for itself.

No sooner did leave The Proof of Existence that I am suddenly forced to a quick halt. _Impossible_!

The castle's top was blown clean off. Three paces from where I stood the castle ended, opening downward into the heartless invested abyss. I crumbled to my knees, finally taken in what had just happen…

I can't seem to catch my breath, my heart is pounding worse then before, my vision seems to swim… No!

It's not possible. No! I can't be alone! They can't have left! They wouldn't leave like this… so lost so… so clueless!

They won… Those dusking Keyblade Masters won!

…The Organization… has fallen…

I rise slowly attempting to block out these "feelings"…yet the hatred of the Keyblade Masters seems to pulse though me like my magic. Purple sparks jumped across my clenched hands until my sleeves covered them. They will pay… they will all pay! For the destruction of my best friend, my master, and my family…

With a glance at Kingdom Hearts I set my way back into the castle, there is work to be done.


	2. Chapter 2: Purpose

_(Authors note: Sorry to bug you guys again, but this is important to keep in mind. _

_Don't think I don't know my characters, and don't think I'm one of those fan girls who just want what she wants to happen. You know the type, the ones that focus on the beloved aspects (a.k.a. Axel and Roxas, Demyx's "Dance Water Dance", and the anagram of Xemnas's name…) and ignore the rightful betraying of these characters. So my point: Read inside my lines. _

The castle felt empty as I made my way through it. After every turn I half expected Xigbar to sneak up on me, Axel's firry laugh to be echoing down the hallway after some heartfelt joke, or Saix storming around looking for the stragglers to get going to their missions… But there was nothing.

I never felt so dream-like before… like this wasn't really happening, yet I knew it was…

It's almost like my "emotions"…

I suppose it was that illusion that brought me to the Organization in the first place. Those questions of why and how is how all of this came to be…

…

At first they weren't even answered. The Superior only seemed interested in how far I could push my abilities. But what more did I expect? Apparently they were very useful in the Organization's line of work.

"Would you like to join us?" he had asked after the test on how realistic my emotions could be.

At that point I wasn't sure. I knew I couldn't survive anymore on the streets. They nearly had to bring me back to life because of the state they found me in. If I wasn't trained or at least protected in no time I would be dead. What other choice did I have?

He must of saw the unsure ness in my eyes for he said, "Your questions would be answered, you could find your friends again, reclaim your heart."

I looked at him, his orange-golden eyes piercing strait through me. He looked older then he appeared, as if to say whatever this Organization was, it was grand and he had the stresses of leading it. I apparently was a take back from these stresses… as if my abilities would make their lives easier…

I nodded ever so slowly…

It's not easy to describe the feeling you get when you standing in the meeting room, called by the Superior "The Room Where Nothing Gathers" or something like that. One would be thankful for the hood you wear which blocks the strong glazes of the other members, who are seated in throne like chairs towering high above you.

"Members of the Organization." The Superior started with a grand voice. "Friends, today I introduce to you the next member chosen to wear the cloak. Number XIII Ferxiennj."

There was a silence for a moment. Then a harsh women's voice pierced it like a knife. "We have to baby-sit another one?" My eyes caught the bored blonde, the only other female in the room.

"Be quiet Larxene. It is not your turn to speak" came a sort of snapped voice. A man with bright blue hair and an X shaped scar on his head was looking down at me with an odd expression on his face… some sort of digust?

"Hmph. As if." Another man, this one with gray and black hair as well as an eye-patch over his right eye, spoke up. He seemed to be one of the oldest in the room, his face heavily scared as if he had been in some great battle. "What makes you so special kiddo?"

I looked at the floor uneasily. What _did_ make me so special to the Superior? "I… I don't really know sir…" I said carefully

"Of course not, another worthless one." said the female name Larxene. I glared at her knowing I wouldn't like her too much after all but she was looking at another member, a blonde youth with his hair spiked up.

The blonde shook his head violently. Then, wagging his finger towards her with the most serious of expressions on his face, said "You shouldn't judge people by their appearances." I nearly laughed at his expression. It was almost comical.

"Hmph" a man with dreadlocks and bizarre sideburns echoed the other older man's tone. "A-heed to your own words Demyx."

Demyx made a face obviously looking for a retort but was cut across by a firry laugh. "Oh have a heart you two." the red headed male had a wide smirk on his face… I dropped my head and grinned as well.

"Silence now all of you." The Superiors voice interjected before anyone could add anything more. The smile faded away from my face as I looked up at him. "She might not be the master of her abilities yet, but that does not mean she will be worthless. Her ability lies in not what she can do herself but what she can inflict on others. She processes the ability to manipulate emotions."

"Emotions?" came an elegant voice. A bluish-violet haired youth looked at me with a calculating turquoise eye, the other being hidden by a wave of hair that fell in front of his face. I turned away from him back towards the Superior my face flushing slightly. He seemed to have the ability to stare strait into my soul. "Interesting…" he voice was slightly quieter then his initial comment but it still retained the same calming effect.

"Another experiment Superior?" even the voice of this older blonde male made me think of him as a scientist. He only gave me a brief glance over before returning his eyes to the Superior "Yes. I wonder what mastery over her ability could bring?"

"Indeed" a male with pink hair game me a small smile but it reminded me of a hungry shark. "What she could do to one with a heart…"

Everyone was silent after this statement. I looked at the only one who had not spoken this entire time, a larger male with brownish-red hair. He just stared at me for a moment until the Superior caught our attention again.

"Ferxiennj, remove your hood." He stared at me until I looked away, with a sigh I slowly removed my hood glancing up at the members, meeting the eyes of the turquoise-eyed youth. "We now stare upon the thirteenth member of the Organization, The Enshrouder of Hearts."

I didn't stay number thirteen for long though.

I was assigned missions like every other Organization member was, my forte being found in my first mission with Demyx: Reconnaissance. Apparently I gave the best information gather another plus bonus as he showed me the ropes. I was excited for being able to fit in rather quickly.

Yet my hopes we also quickly dashed at my second mission.

Zexion was the name of the calm youth, I taking as much liking to his quiet calculating attitude as I did to Demyx's boyishness. Saix, the X scared male, had paired us up to see how well I faired in a mission that involved fighting. This confused me at first, Zexion didn't seem any more a fighter then I was. Then I later realized that Zexion was the closest to my ability.

To put it plainly, I nearly failed the mission for the both of us. You see, the oddest thing happened. As soon as I got into my fight, the Heartless seem to be non-stop flooding at me. If it wasn't for Zexion, they might have overwhelmed me… again.

Later that day I found myself in front of the Superior, Zexion at my side. Apparently Zexion had said something to the Superior about my mission.

"It has been brought to my attention Ferxiennj that your purpose might be best else where in the Organization" he started.

I almost glared at Zexion, tattletale much? "Superior, I understand I messed up on a mission, but I find it highly unreasonable to be placed else where on one reference. I seemed to do well on my mission with Demyx."

The Superior shook his head. "It is not because you did not fair well in your mission Ferxiennj, we just have reformed the way we wish to use your ability"

I frowned "I'm sure I'll be good at Reconnaissance, Superior."

"And I have no doubt that you would be Ferxiennj. But your purpose here is not to be out doing missions, it is to bring the Organization back if it falls."

Confusion, I felt confusion. "Superior?"

"Our goal is _your_ goal… You will become the secret of the Organization. No one will mention you. To anyone outside this Organization, you will not exist." He looked at me with eyes that seem to kill all rejection of his words. "You will not be permitted on anymore missions, nor to leave this Castle unless I allow you too." I stared at him dumbfounded "Because of your lack of having missions you will not be considered part of the numbered members here, but rather an embodiment of us all. You will be called Member N, as in the variable N. And Zexion here," he gestured to the youth, I couldn't even look at him "will be teaching you in an effort to help master your abilities."

I could fear the anger pulse though my veins, purple sparks jumped off my hands. "Excuse-me?" my body tensed up as I glared at him "You are _demoting me_? Just because I can't fight at the stupid Heartless who swarmed against me doesn't make deserve _this_!" Oh that son of a bit-… _dusk eating heartless_!

I felt something on my shoulder and turned swiftly to meet Zexion's calm expression, he gave a small shake of his head and removed his fingertips quickly. I slowly looked back up at the Superior, strangely calm.

"You are not any less important to us Ferxiennj." The Superior almost had a smirk on his face. "In time you will be great. Do not think you aren't of any value to this Organization." And he almost seemed to mean it…

Almost. There was just too much eagerness in his voice. What the he-… what in the world made him so eager?

Apparently it had to do something with my replacement number, Roxas. _Everyone_ was talking about how fast he got a hang of the ropes… how wonderfully he completed his missions… blah blah! It's not like I didn't like the kid mind you, he seemed to be nice, but he was taking all the missions _I_ was suppose to be sent on… _I _who was locked up, never to see the outside of The Castle That Never Was again.

Till now…

…

I pull my hood over my head as soon as I leave the Castle, out of reflex more then anything else. The path makes an odd clanging noise as I walk down it. The silence of this place is deafening…

I've never been this far away from the Castle since my first missions; I barely know this world from a shadow on the floor.

Who knew it would amount to me leaving? Leaving with no where else to go…

But how could I stay?

Memories unwillingly pour into my mind… Flashes of Axel's silly grin when we fought and his "Got it memorized?" with its trademark finger to temple pose mixed in with Demyx dancing like an idiot with his sitar as his water clones mimicked around him. A sad smile edged up on my face at the thought of not being able to ever enjoy seeing those things again.

I could remember all those times Demyx and I use to sit on the roof starting at Kingdom Hearts with wonder… a wonder of how we are ever going to claim a heart… I glanced back at the castle, how could I ever forget those?

And I could remember Master Zexion protecting me from Larxene's attack… That one rare time it appeared as if I had made him actually smile…

Tears started to fall down my face… I let them fall. These memories… are only memories… that will one day fade… just like we will… into nothingness. Who would choose to remember a Nobody…?

No! I turn swiftly away from the castle, attempting to stem the flow of tears. I don't want to think of it! But there it was, that feeling… that god _damn_ feeling!

An emotional Nobody… what an oxymoron…

I sprint away from the castle, not evening turning back… I don't want to ever turn back! The pain I've been through… the supposedly _non-existing_ pain I've been through!

It hit me that I still had no place to go as soon as I stepped in front of Memory Skyscraper.

… The only mission place I've ever been too, of course…

Heartless! The moment I noticed they were there, they had surrounded me. I froze up for a moment, and then pulled off my hood. Let them see what they were dealing with!

Lexicon spun into my hands with a shower of purple sparks. I sent it at them with flick of my wrist, attempting to scare them away rather then fight them off… but it wasn't doing much.

"ARGH!" a claw ranked at my back with a cold and quite painful swipe. "You. Little. _Bastard_!" I screamed, "Burn in every lasting Darkness!!!" Lexicon hovered in front of me as I summoned my magic, letting it run though me. In a second I had pushed my arms out giving it almost everything I got. Reddish-black flames erupted in a ring around me, burning away all the Heartless.

I crashed to the ground, breathing hard. Lexicon fell besides me, emitting a faint purple sparks. I never really was a fighter until I got mad.

With a painful sigh I pulled out a potion from the bag around my hip. After draining it in one gulp, I picked up Lexicon and rose to my feet. At least the potion numbed away the pain; I'd be all right. Clutching Lexicon close against me, in fear for more Heartless, I raised my hand to shoulder height. A path of Darkness opened in front of me. With a quick glance back at the Castle and a readjustment of my hood, I stepped into the darkness.


	3. Chapter 3: Kayos

(Authors Note: [Are these things becoming regular or what?] Point of Interest, Ferxiennj's name is pronounced like the word virgin, the second n and j are silent. Case you were wondering…)

Olympus Coliseum…

As the Path closed behind me, I cursed inwardly. I should have gotten rid of my Organization robes. They were an obvious sign to any foes of the Organization… or friends of Sora…

But then again, could I really afford to take on anymore Heartless in the realms that lie in-between?

Lexicon disappeared with a small crackle of purple sparks as I gazed around, taking in my surroundings. I was standing in the middle of the Underworld Entrance, a small rocky circle in a world always dark as night. Around me was blackened water, too murky to see its depth… or what might lie within. Rising from its ghastly depths were little platforms each baring a Trophy of some sort. What in the world were _trophies _doing down here? I walked a crossed the circle stepping in front of one of them to read it. "Pain and Panic Cup Trophy" it declared "Presented to Sora".

I snorted, course they would display the Keyblade Master's trophies as a sort of epic prize… But that meant the Keyblade Master came here… and not just to pass by…

"May I help you?" came a tiny voice.

I started and looked downward to the place I heard the voice coming from. A tiny green… _thing_ looked up at me with a face made into a permanent expression of panic. I almost laughed at the presentations of this creature, it looked so pitiful. Then a thought struck me. This creature at least looked like it _belonged_ down here; maybe it would know something about this place… or who's been here.

"Perhaps you can, little one," I said softly, noticing its expression deepened in panic as I spoke. "When was the last time the Keyblade Master known as Sora was down here?"

The little creature's panic mounted, it seemed it didn't know what to say. It looked at me with large eyes, unsure how to answer, fearing if it answered wrong, fearing if he didn't answer at all…

"Not for a while." Came a voice from behind me.

I whirled around swiftly my hand half away from my body as if to call Lexicon to spin into my hand, when I saw there was another creature, similar in race but quite different then the green one. This one was slightly shorter and defiantly fatter. Its skin was an odd shade, cross pink, red and purple; its face was in the frozen position of … pain.

The red creature looked more pained with the outstretching of my arm, which I let immediately drop to my side. So the Keyblade Master has been away from this place for a while… It was a relief to know perhaps I didn't have to hide too much in this world. This world held many secrets of the dead, if I remember correctly. It's as good as anywhere to start… and to be able to keep tabs on this Keyblade brat… perfect. Now to only uncover these secrets… "Perhaps you two could take me to the Master of this world?"

The red one looked past me to his green companion the pain growing on his face. I turned to look in the same direction and saw the panic etched in the same intensity on the other…_thing_.

I quickly reached out with my mind to both of the creatures next to me, feeling their emotions: Pain, and panic. I automatically attempted to calm them down, persuaded them gently to go against their fears.

"Take you to Lord Hades?" the green one said. They looked at each other again, except the intensity was lessened on their faces.

Hades… Where have I heard that name before?

"I don't know" the red one replied.

I cursed inwardly at my magic needing my book to be more amplified, but using Lexicon would make it far too obvious and I didn't want things to get complicated. I tried increasing the pressure as best as I could.

The two little monsters looked at me then back at each other again. I was starting to think they had some silent commutation, just to frustrate me. The red one shook its head. "Well, its her skin, not ours."

The green one nodded "Alright, we will take you."

I smiled and back the pressure off only slightly to make sure they didn't back off their words.

They led me in front of a large wall of stone that looked like the two jagged pieces opened into a mouth. After walking closer I realized, that's _exactly_ what it does. The two little monsters lead me into the mouth -almost literally- of the cave.

As we made our way deeper into the cave I felt a magically presence of some sort seem to drain me. I turned to my fiendish friends in confusion and asked. "What force in here is draining me?"

"The Valley of the Dead saps life from all who enter unprotected." the green one recited almost amusingly.

"Right." I murmured noting the pull wasn't too strong, for now. I canceled the spell I had placed on my companions; I might have no energy to spare.

We continued walking at an even pace meeting no one living or dead until we reached a long winding path with three levels… that opened into a crater.

At the beginning of the path the two monsters stopped. I did too, unsure of why until I heard the voices echoing from high above us.

"Now, now, lets not be hasty… Haste only leads to anger and you won't like it when I'm mad!" an almost painstakingly calm voice said.

"Perhaps I should just freeze this hot head of yours. It end all the problems!" cried a female voice in response.

On the third platform were two figures, apparently facing each other. Dusk have it! They meant to fight! Could I have _this_ much bad luck?

I darted up ahead of my frightened companions as the male laughed.

"Don't you laugh! One swing and you'll be in the dirt!"

I neared the third and final platform and hid behind one of the statues that flanked either side of the path. I then got a good look at the figures standing in front of me.

The one closest to me was a girl, not that much younger then me. Her blonde curly hair hung so loosely around her face, it was a surprise it did not get in her way. Her black top hung off of her shoulders connecting down to long aired sleeves, the kind wizards preferred. She wore a black skirt that was chopped half way up her thighs in the front, exposing her black boots, but it drifted like a cape in the back. In her hands she carried a black staff with relative ease, the sliver figurine that topped it pointing at her opponent.

The other figure was quite bizarre. His skin had a bluish violet tone to it, though most of it was covered by a large black cloaked connected at the shoulder by a skull pendant. Instead of actual hair, the figure had living blue fire coming out of his head running down the back of his neck. With a sudden jerk of realization, I realized why the name sounded so familiar; Demyx had mentioned this man before. He was Hades, Lord of the Dead.

"I wouldn't try your luck against me." Hades said offhand, still infuriatingly calm.

"Well, I don't believe in luck." She spat back.

I hesitate at my post. What could I do? If she attacked him, he could be done for. You could sense she was a good mage, everything about her reeked power. I couldn't interfere in the actual fight, I'd be done for as well… but could I calm her? Could I place doubt in attacking him? Hm, it was worth a shot.

I reached out for the girl's emotions, but it was then that I suddenly realized something…

I couldn't feel her emotions!

I felt Hades's waning patience, but nothing… nothing at all leaked from her!

She was a Nobody!

I felt, with a realization, that I couldn't let this happen. There was no cause for it, no answer to my question of why… just that I needed to, right now.

The next thing I knew I was standing between the two figures, both looking at me with shocked expressions, as if they didn't think anyone would of interrupt them. I turned to Hades, using his shock to my advantage. "I wouldn't attack her if I was you. She has hidden strength."

Hades was surprised more by my appearance then my actual showing up. "I thought that Keyblade idiot get rid of all you cloaked brats."

"Guess not" I replied coolly.

"You infuriatingly fool!" I could sense the emotions ready to boil over "That's enough with all the talk! I'll take you both out at once!" Hades took a menacing step forward. I took that as my cue to fall in line with the girl.

She looked at me oddly "You don't have to do this you know, I can take him by myself."

I nodded "Bet you can, but its no use now, he wants me gone as much as you." I threw my arm out to the side, Lexicon spinning into my hands. I allowed it to float in front of me, purple sparks crackled from my hands and Lexicon menacingly.

"First they come with guitars, now books?" Hades shook his head.

I gave a sly smile. "I can do more then make water dance." Then remembering Demyx wagging his finger every time some one insulted him added, "And for the record, it's a _sitar_ not a guitar."

"I don't care what's it called!" Hades nearly screamed.

Hades turned red in front of my eyes. I couldn't feel any other of his emotions, besides rage, clearly at all. That meant attacking his emotions was going to be difficult while he was in this form.

"Well then" the girl beside me said, her staff pointing at the raging inferno that Hades was. "Let's see if you have a heart behind that hot head."

She spun the weapon around once; bring it down in an arc like motion while crying, "Freeze!"

Hades solidified in an ice chuck… but it did not last long. In three seconds after the spell hit, he melted right though it. I decided to attack, easier now that at least he was stunned, if not damaged. "Your illusions shall shatter! Limus, Bracka, Momenta, Bind!"

Hades was rooted to the spot. My partner grinned at me, apparently pleased that I wasn't worthless, before shoving the staff skyward shouting "Lighting!"

The struggling Hades was blasted to the ground with her spell, which, somehow, undid mine. He was impossible to attack in this form! His rage consumed him and made it next to impossible for any damage to take effect. I knew the only way I was going to get him manageable for attack is if I broke his mind first. "Cover me." I called to my companion "I need to concentrate to get him to an attackable level!"

At this point Hades had found his feet again and was starting to shoot fireballs towards us. The girl jumped from side to side blocking each one with determination, precision and speed.

I closed my eyes, blocking out the sounds of battle. Reaching out to Hades growing rage, I cried "Momenta Break!" as my eyes flew open.

Suddenly Hades's rage crumbled to nothing but calmness. In a matter of seconds he was back to his normal shade of blue, as he looked down at himself obviously confused. My partner grinned at my accomplishment and danced forward. "Time to do some dirt pounding!" She swung her staff at his head, smashing him backwards towards the door of the chamber beyond.

Suddenly Hades disappeared in a puff of smoke.

I spun around, trying to figure out where he went. My partner cursed softly as I reached out with my mind trying and locating a source of smugness. I narrowed in on the source and cried "Momenta Pain!"

Hades seemed to fall out of nowhere in front of me doubling over in pain. My companion jumped back alarmed at the sudden appearance.

"Fine! I give!" shouted Hades "You have my permission to look!" he was speaking in sprits between the pain. I let go of the spell and as soon as I did, his eyes found mine "What kind of thing _are_ you?" And he disappeared into a puff of smoke again.

I shut my book, as I didn't feel a target, and sighed "Sometimes I wonder that myself."

My partner lowered her staff. "Thanks for all the help. You made things a lot easier. Those were some curve balls he threw at us."

"Harder opponent then I thought as well. It was no trouble." I felt the fatigue hit me at that point, the curse from before was taking its toll. "I think we should get out of this place before the curse wipes us out completely"

She shook her head "You can if you want, I still have work to do here. I won't leave until I find out what happens to my friends."

I stared at her "You won't last that long, strong or not. The fight took too much out of a person to do any searching. And even if you find something, you won't have the strength to leave."

She bit her lip. "So then, what was the point of that fight?"

"I was trying to make sure you didn't get killed, or die trying to get out of here."

The girl looked puzzled "Why would you do that?"

I smiled "Because you're the first Nobody I've come crossed in a while. Its best people like us stick together before we are wiped out completely." That was the honest truth, perhaps that explains my urge from before to protect her?

She looked more confused "What do you mean 'people like us'? What's a Nobody?"

I took a step back "You don't even know what you _are_?"

This angered her. Her staff now pointed at me. "What do you mean'what I am'. Are you telling me I'm not human?"

I edged back more regretting the terms I was using. Of course, most Nobodies didn't realized what they are… at least I knew how I could prove it to her. "No, your not. Now wait!" I said quickly noticing her violent raise of the staff. "Tell me, do you feel anger right now?"

"Of course I-"

"Really feel anger?"

Her face turned puzzled again. "Wait… How did you know that? You're right… I don't. I don't feel anything for that matter… nothing since the attack on…" she let her voice drift off. "So this is what I've become… a Nobody?"

I gave her a small smile. "When you put it like that it sounds worse then it really is, but yes, you are a Nobody."

She looked up at me "You are a Nobody too right? So that means this could happen to other people besides me?"

I nodded "Many have been turned into Nobodies… fewer are turned into formed Nobodies, once who maintain a shape of their Somebody. Most are turned into Dusks or Assassins or the like."

"How do you know if they will become like us or… like whatever those other things are?"

"Only those with strong hearts become like us, those who fought strongly to keep their hearts… or the complete opposite, those who turned to the darkness and willingly gave up their hearts for power."

The girl looked thoughtful. "What exactly makes a Nobody?"

"Well… a Nobody is really the left over body once the heart leaves to become a Heartless" I replied. "You know what a Heartless is right?"

She nodded "That's how I think I became a Nobody. My village was overcome by Heartless about a year or so ago. My friends and I got separated trying to fight off the endless Heartless. I don't know what happened to them."

"So you thought they died and try to find them in the City of the dead." I nodded "But chances are, if they had strong hearts like you did, willing to fight and sacrifice their selves for the village, they are probably Nobodies too, most likely formed."

The girl smiled "I was hoping for that."

"Who were they, maybe I've heard of them before." I knew this was a stretch, not many formed Nobodies were out of the Organization. I doubt she knew anyone in it… though…

"Well… there was Zack and Troy. But I am most concerned what happened to my friend-"

"Jen…" I finished hushed.

She stared back "So you know her?"

"Know her?" I said my voice filled with awe. "I _am_ her!"

From the aging and the slight changes a Nobody differs from her Somebody I hadn't noticed her at first, but now, seeing clearly I saw my friend from god knows how long standing in front of me with the same mask of shock evident on my face.

"Jen?" she said looking at my face carefully

"Kayona?" I asked softly

She screamed "Oh my god! It _is_ you!"

I laughed as she nearly tackled me with a hug, "Wow, I never thought you would be a formed Nobody! Thought you would be a sorcerer!"

She pushed me away and glared "Oh thanks."

I laughed again. "Oh come off it, it was suppose to be a compliment on your magic!" I shook my head.

"Right" Kayona rolled her eyes. "What in the world are you doing here? I know great minds think alike but this" she spread her arms around "would be a little bit of a ridiculous coincidence."

"I'm on a mission that was asked of me."

"A mission? Asked of you?" Kayona laughed " As if!"

I glared "Do I seem like the weak person who can't fight anymore? My magic is about as good as yours, different but just as good."

"Oh sheesh, I was just making a joke"

"You better be."

Kayona made a face "Alright so you _don't_ want my help with this mission?"

"What in the world are you talking about?"

"I have nowhere else to go now that I found you. I bet I'll be a plus, or is my magic too weak for you Jen?"

"The more the merrier!" I grinned, this was better then I hoped for. I not only found my best friend, who I thought was dead, but she was joining me! I couldn't be happier! "By the way Kayona, its Ferxiennj now" I had to resist a strong urge to quote Axel "But I prefer Fer."

"Ferxiennj?" She laughed. "Then you have to call me Kayos. Why in the world did you take that name?"

"It's my Organization name."

"Organization?"

"Remember the mission I was talking about?"

"Yeah."

"Well it was them who asked the mission of me. It's a long story."

Kayos collapsed her staff and hung it at her waist "Guess my story is long too. Let's just get out of here, ok?"

I nodded "Well… I guess we have time… I'll tell you mine if you tell my yours?"

"Sure."

And so we started to leave the cave, her telling me all about the last year or so without me, how Kayos was the name she picked up, not knowing if she reigned in the light or darkness. She thought in between the two was chaos, so she figured that would be her name.

"Chaos? That's interesting, actually its called Twilight."

"Twilight?"

"Yeah."

She stared off into the distance at the mentioning of that. "I think it's suiting. Darkness and Light can both be ugly. But Twilight is always beautiful."

I looked oddly at her but made no comment. In all of my time reading books under my master Zexion I never heard a more well put statement. At first, one would think chaos was all that existed in the gray area, those not knowing what side they belonged too. But really it's all balanced.

Kayos was right…Twilight is beautiful.

Even if no one notices…


	4. Chapter 4: Re: Base

_(Author's Note: Slow on production due to major Exams._

_If anyone is wondering why this is rated M about now… Hold on to your horses, I'm getting there. And always better to over then underrate right?)_

"So the cloak is the uniform of this Organization XIII?" Kayos asked as I finished my story.

I nodded _finally_ seeing the end of the cave. "The Thirteen members of the Organization, excluding Xion and I, wore this cloak."

"Xion?"

"Well, I was never sure if she was official or not. You see they didn't tell me much about her."

"Why not?"

I shrugged "I don't know. I was in the dark for just about everything else, what difference would it make?" I rolled my eyes "Apparently it was so I wasn't 'worried' or something like that."

Kayos raised an eyebrow "The Organization is very bizarre."

I laughed, "You haven't even heard the half of it. Anyway, along comes this Keyblade master named Sora. Not the first of the Keyblade masters mind you, but the first we actually dealt with personally. Well… to _my _knowledge he was the first… Any who… the Superior, whose name was Xemnas by the way, said we should use his Keyblade, along with Roxas's, Sora's Nobody, our thirteenth member, to send the Heartless captured hearts to Kingdom Hearts. Now the only downfall to this plan was that we did it from behind the scenes, tricking Sora. Eventually he caught on and destroyed us one by one." I sighed, "Of course no one thought of just _asking_ him."

Kayos bit her lip "But isn't their goal, _our_ goal?"

"Well, yes, but I think we will think of a better plan then the previous Organization did."

"True."

At that point we cleared the mouth of the cave, I was relieved to no longer be feeling the draining power of the cave. I glanced at my companion "Which world do you think we should head too next?"

Kayos gave me an odd look "Shouldn't we return to your base… or wherever it was that you lived?"

"That's not really possible."

"Why?"

"The base was destroyed when Sora brought down the Superior in Kingdom Hearts. Well… more _damaged_ then actually destroyed." I shook my head "Not fit for a base anymore."

"Maybe not for all thirteen people, but for two, for a couple of nights or so just to get our footing, I think it should work, don't you?"

I bit my lip. "Well…" I wasn't looking forward to going back. What wounds could it reopen?

"And I bet you guess have a kitchen, a bathroom, the necessaries?"

"Well… yeah…"

"We are going to keep needing those things, good if we have a safe place to go back too as well. For now, your old base should do, until we could make a proper one."

"Well…"

Kayos interrupted; _apparently_ I wasn't going to win this one. "Now that we have this settle, exactly _where_ is this base?"

I sighed giving in. "In The World That Never Was."

"Are you saying it doesn't exist?"

I smirked, "Well… technically we aren't suppose to exist either…"

"But we do to exist!"

"We aren't suppose to."

She fumed "This isn't easy is it?"

I shook my head. "Never will be. That's why the Organization was created, under that notion."

"To become whole, to be noticed?"

"Exactly."

"Well… it makes sense"

I laughed. "I'm glad."

Kayos glanced around the underworld "How did you get here?"

"I took a Path to Darkness."

Kayos looked confused "A what?"

"Path to Darkness. It's a little warping black abyss?"

"Never heard of it."

I laughed again, opening a Path to Darkness "_That's _the Path to Darkness"

Kayos looked sort of nervously at it. "What does it do?"

I smirked "You don't know?"

"_Obviously_ since I haven't heard of the thing before!"

"That's not a problem, you will now!" I grabbed Kayos's wrist and pulled her into the portal.

We came out right in front of Memory Skyscraper, Kayos falling to the ground. "You are such a jerk Jen!" she stared angrily at me.

"It's Ferxiennj." I corrected wagging my finger at her.

"Urg!" she jumped up from the ground "Does it really matter?"

"Relax Kayos. If you are going by Kayos I would like to be called Fer. Is that alright?"

Kayos inhaled and sighed flustered "Yeah, sorry."

"Its quite alright"

"So this is your new world?" Kayos looked around the darkened city with wonder in her eyes. "Wow…" she said, "For not existing, this place is actually pretty cool."

I grinned "Right, tell that to the Heartless." And at that very moment, a shadow popped up from the ground. "Blasted things." I mummered, throwing my arm out to call Lexicon. I opened it after it spun into my hand shouting "Momenta Fire!"

The shadow faded into nothingness with a burst of flames. Kayos, in reaction to my spell, unclasped the staff at her side. "I forgot to ask you before, when did you start using a book? That rapier I gave you, to much to handle?" she laughed a bit.

I rolled my eyes. "Am I not allowed to change weapons? Lexicon here amplifies my powers, that is why I used it." I turned and walked swiftly to the left of the skyscraper. Then I added in a hushed voice "It was also my Master's."

Kayos moved quickly behind me "Ah…" She bashed her staff into a brave heartless, crashing it into nothingness against one of the walls. "How in the world do you live in a place overrun by this many Heartless?" She cleared a circle of them with a spin of her staff. "Well besides fighting them all the time, I mean."

I smirked "Like this." I pointed to the nearing figure of The Castle That Never Was. From this far away one couldn't see the damage that well. Thankfully the Heartless had stop coming at us. We continued in silence, Kayos's awed from the structure, mine amused from her reaction, until we reached the end of the street. I looked up at the enormous structure, noting the damage wasn't as bad as I though. Most of it was confined to the upper part of the castle, but even though it was confined it was very heavy damage indeed. It look liked someone blew out the entire top section.

"How does it stay afloat?"

I chuckled; there was still awe in her question. "I'm not quite sure, Vexen did something."

"Vexen?"

"Our scientist. His title was 'the chilly academic'. Quite suiting I think, he mostly kept to himself."

"Ah…" Kayos looked at the grand structure. "Is most of the damage irrelevant to it staying afloat?"

"I believe so. Vexen's labs should be a couple floors below that. My real worry is that the structure won't hold with that much damage, or Vexen's machine… wher_ever_ it is, will brake."

"I see, you believe it's only a matter of time before the base is in ruins."

I nodded "Even if it doesn't get destroyed by the fall, the Heartless will over run it and there is no way to keep that many out. So… unless you are a mechanic…"

She shook her head "I'll bet we could find one… somewhere…"

"Right…" even my voice, sounded doubtful.

"Well the base isn't falling apart at this very moment so how about we go inside?" Kayos stared at the entrance. "Wait… how do we get up there?"

I smirked and walked forward a couple of steps till I was on the brink… of despair. It was a suiting name, thousand of heartless were in the carter below, itching to come out and attack. I, shaking the chills out of my spine, stepped forward onto seeming nothingness. Suddenly, a path lit up. Solid air, an odd see though blue.

"Oh… now I get it"

We walked swiftly up into Nothing's Call, the bright white room seemed a big contrast to the darken city we just left behind. Thankfully, nothing was reacting in my brain… yet.

"Why the heck is everything white?" Kayos voice came in puzzlement from behind me.

I laughed, "Beats me."  
"You guys are even more strange then I thought."

"Again, you haven't seen the half of it."

I moved swiftly towards Crooked Ascension, Kayos following still with puzzlement etched on her face.

I had half a mind to tell Kayos how ridicules the names of the base were, you see names were the Superior's thing. Why remind us of how much of nothing we are in the names of our base…? Maybe I wouldn't tell her.

Crooked Ascension normal would take you up the Twilight View automatically, but if you pushed one of the buttons right inside the door, you could take it to the commons. I pushed it quickly so that Kayos's entrance would not send us up to Twilight View.

Kayos was looking out the glass at the training area that was below us, she seemed quite memorized by its whiteness. I almost laughed out loud.

The elevator came to a stop as the other side of it changed into a door. I crossed over the room quickly, which stirred Kayos out of her reviver. We entered into the commons, the floor that had all the bedrooms on it. Finally, one was able to look around without the blinding whiteness; we had demanded that this area be darker. The Library was at the end of the hallway, its oak doors gleaming in the distance. Right next to the door was a pair of stairs that led to the floor above. The floor above us held the kitchen, pool (Demyx loved to swim), and science labs. The training rooms and meeting room was the floor below us, assessable by a door right next to the entrance to Crooked Ascension.

"So this is where you've been living?" Kayos said the distance in her voice fading.

"Yup."

"It's really nice here."

I smiled leading the way down the hallway "It was a lot nicer with more people in it." I sighed stopping. "You don't realize how much you miss the little annoying things until they are gone." I pointed to a door with twin roses carved into an eleven. "Take Marluxia for example. He would hog the boys bathroom everyday for no reason at all." I laughed, "Well… no logical reason. Eventually Larxene and I offered our bathroom, the girls one, so the boys would stop arguing all the time."

"Did it work?"

"Well… the boys stopped arguing… Larxene on the other hand nearly killed him every day."

Kayos laughed. "I wonder what took him so long?"

"The man rained rose petals with every swing of a bright pink scythe… Nope, absolutely no idea why he took so long."

Kayos laughed again. "So which one is your room?"

"Mine is one the right, fourth one in." I pointed down the hall. "It was actually a crossed from my Master's."

"What number was your master?"

"Six."

Kayos glanced around "Why are some of these rooms without numbers?"

"They're empty."

"Empty? Why?"

"I really don't know. Maybe they were expecting more members."

"Bizarre."

"Once again, you haven't heard the half of it." I motioned her forward, stopping at my door. I laid a hand on the scripted N remembering how long it took me to carve it into the door.

"N?" Kayos asked confused. "N isn't a number."

"You're right, N is a variable."

"So why are you a variable?"

"Because I was suppose to be the replacement to the Organization, remember?

"Oh yeah! You had to be interchangeable, right?"

I nodded "Exactly. A variable can stand for any number, so they dubbed me 'N'"

"Interesting." She looked at the door next to mine "Should I take this room?"

"That one or the one next to it." I frowned "I was never told exactly what happened to Xion, but by the sound of it… I severely doubt she can return."

Kayos frowned "How much more confusing are you going to be today?"  
"What are you talking about?"

"This Organization mission and people and rooms… It's starting to make my head spin."

I laughed "Don't worry, you'll get it eventually." I crossed the hallway and stood in front of my Master's door. Carved in an elegant, yet mysterious style was a number 6 on the doorway. I sighed in remembrance of the times I spent in this room… Then an idea struck me. "You know what Kayos? Do you mind if I stayed in my Master's room instead of mine?"

"No, but why?"

"It's… just more suiting I think. Most the information I ever would need would be in my Master's room…"

There was silence for a moment. "Well do I get to see it or what?"

"What?" I looked at her confused

"His room. Is it off limits or something?" She grinned coyly "Something you don't want me to see?"

"Don't be ridiculous! Of course you can!" I opened the door swiftly and beckoned her inside.

Master Zexion's style was dark and simple, yet very elegant. The entire left wall was given to large ebony bookcases, some which reached the ceiling. Stuffed in every possible space on these shelves were books, scrolls, and the like, those who were not made for the Organization's Library or were part of my Master's personal collection. On the far wall was a closed curtain widow, though large, was not quite that big. Beneath the window on the left side was a comfortable black leather chair with an old fashion lamp peeking over it, made for reading. In the right corner was an ebony desk, which matched the bookshelves, and a matching chair. It was cluttered with all different open books and scrolls; apparently Master Zexion was researching something before he left for Castle Oblivion. The bed was next to the desk, rather large in size with sheets a dark black, which matched well against the white walls. In whole, even with the darkened appearance, the room was rather cozy.

"Defiantly your style." Kayos said from behind me."

"Master Zexion and I were pretty similar. Perhaps that's why I was given him as a teacher." I looked around the room and sighed.

"You miss him."

Kayos spoke so softly I thought I misheard her. "Excuse me?"

"You miss this Zexion. A lot. More then a student should."

I flushed. "How could I not? One couldn't find a more mysterious Nobody then Master Zexion. Enchanting would be a good term to describe him."

Kayos shook her head. "You know what I mean."

I looked bit my lip "I guess. But we aren't suppose to feel remember?" I laughed bitterly "And even after all this time… my abilities can make my brain cast the illusion that I still have a heart."

"Your abilities do… what now?"

"Allow me to feel the emotions around me and change them at will. You saw me do that to Hades earlier today. With being this close to emotions most of the time, my brain reacts like I still have a heart. It's some sort of reaction."

"That's… interesting."

I laughed "But _very_ confusing."

"Great, another confusing bit." She rolled her eyes "So your ability is to change emotions, right?"

"That and cast some minor illusions. I also have mastered some basic spells, and some fire spells thanks to Axel."

"Axel?"

"Number eight, the Flurry of Dancing Flames, Axel" I recited with a grin. "The _craziest_ person you will_ ever_ meet. You see, he would have this line." I squared my shoulders "'The name's Axel. A-x-e-l, got it memorized?'" I tapped a finger to my temple and leaned in.

Kayos burst into laughter "With that voice too?"

I nodded "Just like that, Annoying at some points but you have to love him."

"Indeed, with that I don't think he would be easy ignore."

"You have no idea."

She grinned, the made a sweeping look over Zexion's room. "Have you ever read these books." She pointed to the shelves.

"Not really, a couple at most. My training was with the red one over there." I pointed it out. "But these are mostly Master Zexion's private collection, I wasn't allowed to touch them. I can't read half of them though, there are in foreign languages and stuff."

"Think any of them could help us in this goal?"

I stared over at my Master's desk. "Most likely."

Kayos sighed, "Could you be a bit more specific to what could actually help us? There's a lot of crap in here, I _really_ don't want to be sorting though it."

"Sorry… I just don't really know. I guess his desk would be a good shot…" I stifled a yawn at this point; today's fight was getting to me. "You know what? It's kind of late to be starting this now. I'm ready to got to sleep, how about you?"

Kayos nodded and then grinned "So apparently you want to make this place permanent now?"

"Well…" Dusk have it, she backed me into a corner. I sighed, "Yes Kayos, it's the best place we have about now. And the prospect of a good warm bed every night is really persuasive."

Kayos grinned. "Tomorrow I think we should tackle the desk… You know, before the building collapses or something."

"Now you are just rubbing it in!" I placed my hands on my hips.

"Oh relax, I'm just messing. I see you in the morning then… Fer?"

I smiled "Goodnight then Kayos."

Kayos turned around, waved and then left.

I shrugged off my cloak, too tired to grab anything from the other room to change into, and crashed onto his bed, never realizing how comfy his mattress was in comparison to mine.

For Kayos being here I never felt so alone.

A tear fell down my face…

I welcomed the exhaustion a moment later.


	5. Chapter 5: Memories

_(Author's Note: Can you believe I got another chapter out? Mind you it's shorter… Thanks to my mom who helped with the last couple of lines. ^.^ Much obliged) _

For being exhausted, sleep didn't come too easily for me.

I tossed and turned, my eyes flickering under closed lids. Couldn't my brain just shut down?

No, of course not…

_I was sitting in the Library with one of my Master's book, curled in my favorite chair, impatiently knowing that the mission at Castle Oblivious should _**not** _be taking this long! He should be back by now…_

_ Where was Demyx?_

_ My eyes traveled across the same paragraph for the umpteenth time, but I still didn't know what it said…_

_ What was I "feeling" this time…?_

_ I jumped at the sound of the door opening, nearly falling out of my chair because of it. Demyx had arrived at last. And gone was this "feeling" I was just pondering…_

_ "Hello Demyx." I called out, turning the page in my book._

_ "… Hey Fer." The hesitation in his voice caused me to face him. He was stopped a couple feet away from me rocking slightly back and forth, nervously fingering an object in his hands. At first, like usual, I thought it was his sitar, but the object was far too small… _

_ "Demyx!" I nearly shouted with horror "What in the world are you doing with my Master's book!" I half rose from my chair to snatch the book away from him, but something told me to listen for his answer._

_ His stared at the ground "Fer…"_

_ I glared at him impatiently "This is a sick joke Dem! Master Zexion is going to be fuming when he finds out!" It was getting harder to breath for some reason…_

_ "Fer…" Demyx's voice was hollow. "Zexion's… Zexion's not coming back."_

_ At first I thought I misheard him "Not coming back?" I rose angrily, taking a step towards him, purple sparks crackling across my hands warningly. I could feel them trembling… "What are you talking about Demyx? Master Zexion would _never_ leave the Organization!"_

_ His eyes finally met mine, he looked almost torn. "Fer…" he gulped. "Fer, I'm so sorry… but he's not coming back… ever."_

_ It all clicked into place, the uneasiness, the book in his hands, the downward gaze, the hallow voice… It all made sense… my master… was dead…_

_ "No!" I must have screamed it for Demyx wheeled backward. "No! No no no no no!" It was the only word I could think of at that moment. My mind was in denial, it couldn't be true, it just _couldn't_!_

_ Demyx looked crossed between pitying and nervous. He held out the book. "I was asked to give this too you. It's Lexicon, his book."_

_ I already knew what it was, I could tell by its familiar spine and the peeking Nobody symbol on the back cover. But it wouldn't get though my head. Logic was telling me that Demyx was telling the truth but… _something_ wouldn't let me agree with him. I couldn't cry, that should be my reaction, but I couldn't cry._

_ Demyx just stood there. He gave me a small empathic smile, perhaps understanding the conflict in my eyes. I glanced at him, not being able to read his eyes. He just held out Lexicon. I slowly walked to where he stood and, almost like I was in a dream, took the book out of his hands. I hugged it against myself, the only remnants of my Master…_

_ After a moment Demyx pulled me tight against him in a warm hug. "Go on cry, they won't know." He held me at arms length with a small smile on his face. "I promise I'll play your favorite song tonight on the roof… Alright?" I couldn't look at him as he said that, only numbly at Lexicon. "Look… I better go, Saix is sending me on another mission." As his arms fell from around my shoulders, I looked up to see him making a face. "Man, talk about too much hard work!" His face fell at my stillness. "Fer… I can tell… go on, cry, they _**won't**_ know." He gave another pitying smile, turned on his heels and left._

_ Lexicon was lighter then I last remembered it. It wasn't usual for Master Zexion to let me hold it though… I ran a finger down the cover, remembering the way he carried the large volume with so much ease, using it as easily as Murluxia his scythe or as Axel his chakrams. I clutched the book close to my chest… _**Go on, cry…**

_A tear fell down my face…_

Slowly I awoke into reality, painfully clutching my pillow. Opening my eyes, I sharply inhaled a breath, which came out in a sob. I curled up into fetal position pressing my face against my pillow. I couldn't let Kayos hear me.

_Why did I have to relive these moments in my dreams? _I thought as sobs racked my entire frame.

"Aren't I haunted enough!" I cried, my voice thankfully muffled by the pillow. "Oh! Master Zexion! Why didn't I tell you?"

I sharply inhaled again, attempting to control my sobs. After a couple more breaths they quieted down and I was able to relax my stiff body.

Why was something I could never answer.


	6. Chapter 6: Letters

_(Author's Note: Sorry about the lack, there were Exams and all. And it was a hard chapter to right… Also anything referencing the Forbidden Rift has a tie to my friend Seth Jaworski, who helped me with formatting this idea.)_

I don't even remember falling asleep, but I must have for I was awaking from something. Exhaustion must have worked its magic… But morning came awfully fast…

_Rustle… shift… rustle…_

Urg… what is that noise?

_Crinkle… thump… rustle…_

I groaned and turned towards the sound… What could that-

"Morning sleepy head!" came a voice.

I bolted, Lexicon spinning into my hands with a shower of purple sparks. There was a crashing noise as a panicked Kayos fell out of the desk chair… then she laughed. "Put it away Fer, it's just me."

Lexicon vanished as soon as I saw it was my friend. "Good God Kayos!" I nearly yelled at her, placing a hand on my head, it was throbbing with the sudden use of power. "What the _hell_ are you doing in here?" I gave her a death glare.

"Relax will you? I'm just organizing. This desk is a mess!" she rose, holding up the scroll she was holding.

"WHAT?!" I jumped up out of the bed in horror. "KAYOS!"

She jumped and dropped the scroll "What? Why are you yelling? Are you _trying_ to give me a heart attack?"

I nearly flew to the desk "You don't touch my Master's stuff!"

"…Why?"

I was frantically making sure nothing was damaged "Because it is not yours to touch!"

"… Fer… come on, relax…" when I didn't stop rifling the papers she grabbed my shoulders and spun me to face her. "Cut it out!"

I sighed and bit my lip. "Sorry… it's just…"

Kayos let go. "I know, I know… I bet it was a no-no when you were his student, hmm?"

"You haven't heard the half of it."

She sighed, shaking her head. "That's becoming your catch phrase."

"What are you talking about?"

"'You haven't heard the half of it.'" She mimicked my voice surprisingly well. "It's becoming your catch phrase."

"Humph. Right… well then… why were you organizing in the first place?"

She shrugged. "I though you might be awake when I came in here, but you weren't… so I just decided to organize until you got up."

"Just for kicks?" I stared at her

"Oh come off it… don't you remember I do that often? And plus, I thought you wanted to see if anything was here, remember?"

I rolled my eyes. That was Kayos for you, always a morning person. "Come across anything then?"

"Well, I'm not sure what half this stuff is, but I tried to put what looked like it went together, together… But I did come across this." She picked up a piece of paper and handed it to me. "It's addressed to you."

"What?" I stared blankly at her.

She waved it in front of my face. "It's got your name on it."

I frowned but took the paper from her. On the front was my name, just as Kayos said, in my Master's scripted hand. My breath was nearly wiped out from me. My master wrote me a letter? I unfolded the paper and began to read:

_**Ferxiennj,**_

_** I know far too much…**_

_** And I have no time to tell you.**_

_** The Superior is blind for not seeing the threats and sending me away. You are not prepared enough, how can he not see my possible demise?**_

_** Or does he not see the progress in you?**_

_** You are more powerful then you think Ferxiennj, more powerful then the Organization thinks, more powerful then even the Superior thinks… and because of that you **__**must stay alive**__**! **_

_** Ferxiennj, you know far too little.**_

_** You are the secret of this Organization. You have the ability to bring us back. **_

_**The power, it's controllable. The place is your destiny. And the Key is what you need to find.**_

_** The Forbidden Rift is more then a theory.**_

_** Understanding is the first step to learning.**_

_** I know I have taught you well, you will survive as long as you don't do anything rash. **_

_** Do not do anything rash…**_

_** … **_(Here was a large blot of ink as if the pen had been dripping in hesitation) _**For I await a chance to see you again.**_

Zexion

The paper drifted down to the floor. Kayos looked at me with a bit of alarm as tears built up in my eyes. Then she turned swiftly away to collect the fallen paper. I brushed a tear away from my cheek.

"The Forbidden Rift…" She murmured softly, purposely not looking at me, seemingly rifling through the papers on the desk. "I remember reading that somewhere…"

"'Understanding is the first step to learning'" I found myself saying.

Kayos paused in her search and looked up at me. "What?"

"Master Zexion use to say that all the time…" my voice was hardly above a whisper. "When a situation arises you are presented with clues. The more you understand the clues, the more you understand the situation. The more you understand the situation, the better you handle it." I bit back another onslaught of tears "… He… wants to see me again."

Kayos bit her lower lip "Fer…"

I wiped another tear away. "Forget it. We have to focus if we want to get anything done. Did you actually find something on the Forbidden Rift in your… spurge?"

"You shouldn't-"

"Drop it Kayos. I don't want to talk about it."

She was startled at the harsh tone in my voice but took the hint. Walking back over to the desk she sifted though another pile of papers "I was going to throw it out, you see it's ripped and couldn't find the other part."

"Of course…" I murmured a thought striking me "Kayos, did this desk look like it was searched through instead of just disorganized?"

She paused and looked up at me "You think someone has been through this and _took_ the information we would need? Well… most of it?" she held up a piece of paper that was ripped about three quarters of the way down.

"Indeed I do, the Organization was a team, but nothing more. Not everyone was a best friend with each other. Not every team was a well fitted as ours was."

Kayos laughed, "Well fitted? If you are talking about Mark and Troy…?"

I burst out laughing, Kayos had her way of brightening things. "Indeed…" I took the paper from her hand, glancing at it noting it wasn't in my master's hand

"It would be a shot in the dark to find this important of a paper."

I nodded, I had thought of that too. "Who would of wanted it so badly hidden from me?"

"Someone who read that note."

I looked at her "What are you talking about?"

She held up my master's note "'You are the secret of this Organization.'" She read "'You have the ability to bring us back. The power, it's controllable. The place is your destiny. And the Key is what you need to find.'" She looked up at me "If you had any enemies and they knew you could defeat them with this information…"

"The ability to bring them back? I don't know how I'm supposed to do that Kayos."

"Its cryptic, for now. But you said 'Understanding is the first step to learning'" she smirked "The Forbidden Rift can be considered a place can't it?"

"I have no idea."

"Well then, read the paper and lets find out!"

I stared down at the paper, Kayos looking over my shoulder. We read:

_**I shouldn't expect anything to be normal by now.**_

_**It started like any of my other research, with a simple question, but it grew to compiling so many theories, that it is a theory in itself.**_

"_**What happens to a non-existent when they are destroyed?"**_

_**Research has given me answers to the passing of those with hearts and those without, but nothing for this theory.**_

_**The only thing I'm sure of is that they fade into a sort of Darkness, but one not quite the same as the one that consumes the ones without hearts. Could there be another type of Darkness? Something older… more foul? **_

_**And is the Soul considered something of darkness? Is that why they fade? Where does this Soul go? What kind of Darkness consumes this Soul? Or was my initial research wrong and the non-existent are **__**not**__** the Soul of the Whole?**_

_**These questions made the most bizarre of theories… theories mostly that should stay such.**_

_**I have named it the Forbidden Rift. It is as dangerous and well protected as Kingdom Hearts but seems to have come from the Darkness instead of the Light. A Darkness that no one has seen before…**_

_**Eight Artifacts can open the portal. I have but found one in all my research. I shall call them the Artifacts of Darkness for one can feel the same foreign darkness within the object… yet nothing will yield its power.**_

_**It is well guarded yet connected ---------------------------------------------------------------- **_

_**Nothing except---------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **_(Here the page was ripped off completely)

"You have any idea what half of this means?" Kayos muttered after a moment of silence.

I glanced at her. "The non-existent this person mentions is us."

"He… or she knows about us?"

"No." I shook my head "Us as in Nobodies, Kayos."

"Oh."

"This person must have been doing research on the death of living things… and maybe even Kingdom Hearts. Those with hearts are the Somebodies; those without must be the Heartless…"

"The person doesn't know if the Nobodies and the Forbidden Rift are connected." She pointed to the part with all the questions. "He thinks they might be from the same Darkness… or at least they would fade into the same Darkness… But he hasn't proved it."

"He calls them theories… I see why."

"So does this place really exist?"

I frowned. "There must be something. The person _did_ name it. You don't just name something that doesn't exist."

Kayos held up my master's note. "Maybe your master wrote something…?

We fell into silence for a moment as I thought it out. "He was trying to give us hints…" I'm murmured

"You think?"

"No Kayos look. The ability to bring us back, he is talking about this Rift!"

"But we don't even know if it exists, or how to use this darkness!"

I smirked. "'The power, it's controllable'" I quoted "Master Zexion use to answer my question even before I could think of them."

"You think he means this darkness?"

"What other power? I've already mastered the only ones he taught me."

Kayos frowned. "It seems far fetched."

"So does the research. But, listen, 'the place is your destiny.' He must be referring to the Rift again!"

Kayos didn't look too convinced "So what is with the phrase 'and the Key is what you need to find.'?"

I sighed "If our theory of the desk being a mess is because of someone stealing part of this paper, then the report was whole before Master Zexion left for Castle Oblivion."

"Hmm. So you think he wrote the clues with the whole report and the last one is referring to a part we can't read?"

I nodded "And he proved to use they were clues with the line 'Understanding is the first step to learning.'"

"Then how did anyone else find out?"

"The rest of the Organization isn't stupid. The Forbidden Rift hint is pretty obvious too… but necessary by the look of things. Anyone who knew this report existed could figure out these clues."

Kayos was still frowning. "I'm not sure if this is legit or not."

"It's the most we have to go on, Kayos."

She nodded "Well… it's worth a shot… I suppose we could try to look for those artifacts…"

I looked around my master's room "I'm sure this isn't the _only_ reference to the Rift in the entire castle."

"Humph. On the desk it is."

I pointed to the bookshelves "Lots of books, want to get started?"

Kayos groaned. "Scrolls, papers, journals, books. Is that _all_ your master owned?"

I laughed, "You haven't heard the half of it."


	7. Chapter 7: Reflective

_(Author's Note (if anyone actually READS these things): This and the next chapter was originally one but the transition stunk and I thought you'd like to read this any who. Sorry Marx… You'll have to wait ANOTHER chapter. Now ladies and gentlemen, enjoy.)_

"That's it, I can't look through another book." Kayos tossed the heavy volume to the floor.

I looked up over the notebook I was studying to see Kayos lay down on the floor covering her eyes with the heel her hands "Cheer up, we almost got the first shelve done."

"Urg. How long have we been going at this?"

"Only an hour or two."

"This is taking forever."

"And I thought you _liked_ to organize."

Kayos head rolled, her hands drawing slowly away from her face. "This isn't organizing, this is torture."

"Any better suggestions?" I snapped the notebook shut.

"We look somewhere that does _not_ involve books?" Kayos sighed and rose to her feet "Or just take a break? I can't understand how you can just sit and read for this long of a time."

"You get use to it, trust me." I rose as well stretching and cracking my joints.

"I doubt it. Didn't you wish for some action… fighting Heartless or something?" Kayos haphazardly shoved the pile of books she had gone through back onto the shelf.

I absentmindedly straitened it up after her "Of course, but the Superior forbid me from doing any of that."

"Why would he do that?"

"Humph, to keep the Keyblade Master's from knowing of my existence." I shelved the last book with a sigh "Where do you think any information of this Rift would be elsewhere in the castle?"

Kayos shrugged "Maybe in a room where the leaders met?"

"All I can think of is the Meeting Room called 'The Room Where Nothing Gathers'" I shook my head "But we _all_ meet in there, I can't see how anything would be in there."

"Anywhere else?"

"The Gray Area… but that's really just a common room."

"Fer, I'm talking about like a company board meeting."  
"I told you, there is nothing in the Meeting Room."

She sighed. "No place where the uppers met?"  
"Not to my knowledge."

"Then lets give this Meeting Room a try."  
"But-"

Kayos raised a hand "No buts, I just want to get away from the books, please don't argue. And who knows, we might find something."

I sighed but gave in. "Alrighty then… take my hand."

She looked slightly alarmed at my terms "What?"

"Kayos" I said exasperated. "Not like that. Urg, your expression is the same as Troy was when he denied he liked Zack."

"Well you said it weird…"

I rolled my eyes "We need to take a Path of Darkness to the chairs."

"Couldn't we just walk?"

"Not possible." I grabbed her wrist and yanked her into the path of darkness.

We toppled into my Master's chair, Kayos nearly falling out of it. "URG! You really have to stop that! This path thingy makes me lose my balance easily."

I just laughed. "Welcome to our meeting room Kayos."

She glared at me for a moment then sat up as strait as she could be wrestled between the armrest and me. She cringed "Like everything else in this base, its bright white." She looked at me "Why?"

"I have no idea, never asked that question." Leave it to Kayos to mention how things look.

"Hmph might be a good one to ask."

"Anything interesting in here Kayos?" I sighed impatiently.

"Uh…" She looked around again. "Well there is that glowing thingy."

I looked around "What in the world are you talking about."

"That thing." My friend pointed to the middle of the large Nobody symbol in the center of the room. I peered down at it and saw something pulsing weirdly in the dead middle. We both looked at each other.

"Do you have any idea what that is Fer?"

I shook my head "No, but we are about to find out." I pulled us into the Path of Darkness again landing on the platform in the middle of the room. Kayos landed a little more balanced this time and both walked swiftly to stand above the symbol.

"I have the strangest idea that we know what that is." Kayos whispered.

I crouched down to stare closely at the symbol. In the middle of the cross section was a shiny round object. I went to touch it but Kayos grabbed my arm.

"Wait. I'll magic it out, just to be sure…" She unclasped the staff that never left her side and pointed it at the center. "Magnet" she whispered

The object in the middle wiggled and then flew into Kayos's out-stretched hand. It was a mirror, a well-decorated mirror.

Kayos clasped her staff against her thigh, and once it was belted turned over the mirror. "This is weird… What is a mirror doing in there?"

"Why is it pulsing?"

"… Because… of darkness." Kayos frowned "This can't be true. This is _exactly_ the same thing that report was describing."

"A foreign sort of darkness? Are you sure?" I stepped behind her and peered over her shoulder at the object. It still was pulsing softly, yet I couldn't feel the darkness.

"I remember what the Heartless felt like. This is nothing like that."

"You think its one of the Artifacts?" I didn't know why I was whispering… perhaps in awe?

"Here, you would believe it to if you felt it." She handed it to me.

As soon as I touched the metal I knew what Kayos meant. You could feel the power of darkness from within it… cold and dangerous… but it felt so empty… so foreign…

The mirror pulsed once more and a spark leapt from my arm in defense. The pulsing stopped, but you could still feel the darkness…

"It's not possible is it? That they would know?" Kayos stared at the mirror.

"… I doubt my Master was the only one Kayos… maybe the Superior knew…but the Superior would never want to _destroy_ information that he could use to make us stronger…" I frowned at the object "But it would make sense for him to keep this."

"But in the middle of your Meeting Room?"

"It's not accessible by anyone unable to use the Path to Darkness… I'm surprised no one noticed it though…." I frowned. "This wasn't the Superior's research, it was my Master's. Why would he want the Artifact here of all places?"

Kayos just shook her head.


	8. Chapter 8: Worthless

_(Author's Note: By the end of this Chapter I severely hated one Nobody and completely loved the other. Hope you come to the same conclusion. )_

It's not possible.

I thumped the back of my head against the bookshelf in frustration. Even I was unable to find one scrap of evidence on anyone of these bookshelves in link to these Artifacts, this Rift, or this Mirror.

Where the _hell_ did this report come from then?

I pressed two fingers against each temple, clenched my teeth and let out a frustrated sigh. I rose shakily to my feet, my legs nearly giving out because of how long I was sitting there. Books were piled up in front of me since Kayos had given up to practice her magic about five or so hours ago.

She would probably be in bed by now.

I waved my arm lazily and the books found their way back onto the shelves. I felt physically and mentally exhausted. I didn't even bother undoing my cloak as I collapsed in my Master's bed.

Stupid mirror, stupid bookshelves, stupid, stupid, STUPID! I groaned and glanced at the Artifact sitting on my Master's desk. I seem to call for me as if it was trying to tell me a secret…

I shook my head and rolled over. Enough with my over imaginative brain, for _once_ may I have a peaceful sleep!

Of course not…

_ Saix stood with his back towards me, his golden eyes locked on Kingdom Hearts, the latter shining brightly through the darkened glass. He was encased in its spot light, a ghastly sight which left me uneasy and suspicious of why he called me here of all places. Obviously it wasn't for a mission._

_ "So Ferxiennj…" Saix peered over his shoulder to look at me, without turning around. "The castle hasn't seen much of you lately."_

_ I pursed my lips. "I've been practicing."_

_ "Obviously not your fighting." He looked back at Kingdom Hearts "All of Axel's training gone to the winds. My, won't he be disappointed."_

_ I glared at the second in command "I've up-kept my magic." I almost spat_

_ "Yet you still can't fight." He was still staring at Kingdom Hearts "I suppose you aren't as powerful as we thought."_

_ My hands clenched, Saix really knew how to piss me off sometimes. "My power in the Organization isn't my fighting skills."_

_ "Is that so?" he turned to face me. "I suppose Zexion told you that? You honestly believe the traitor?"_

_ "Liar!" I hissed, purple sparks crackling to life on the cuffs of my cloak. "Master Zexion was always loyal to the Organization!" _

_ "And yet you still call him Master… It is a shame of how little you know. You think he was sent to Castle Oblivion for his skills? I fear not."_

_ "Shut up." I said through clenched teeth._

_ "You must learn to control these false emotions. They rule you too much, and they will become your demise." Saix was now emotionless; it only made the rage worse._

_ "To master an element you must become it." I spoke with all my hate echoing into my words._

_ "Is that your excuse?"_

_ "Shut up!" I said louder, the sparks now crackling along my arms._

_ "I believe Axel was right in one thing… His demise does affect you…" Saix held out his arm and his claymore appeared in it. I took a startled step backwards. "I wonder which style is better, logic or passion?"_

_ And he was coming at me, the spiked end of his claymore swing at my head. Lexicon appeared in my hands at the last moment to block the strike. It just barely worked; he rebounded and landed away from me._

_ "Are you out of your mind Saix?!" I found myself screaming._

_ He twirled the claymore around and held it behind him "We had high hopes for you Ferxiennj. Your ability could have led us to greatness. Yet you allowed your 'feelings' to weaken that chance. Prove to me the strength Zexion claimed you had and perhaps I won't destroy you."_

_ He flew at me again, but this time I saw the attack coming. As soon as the claymore hit Lexicon I shot fire at his feet. He danced away from the attack and I went into the offense. He easily defected every hit I threw at him and when he cast me off from another stalemate, he didn't attack._

_ "Hmph, perhaps Axel's training had some affect after all." And he swung again, this time being extremely more difficult for me to block._

_ Sparks crackled along my arms. The shock hadn't quite worn off yet and it was preventing me from moving fast enough. In a few more swings Saix would destroy me. I could only weakly defend myself against his attacks… how soon would I join my Master?_

_ Saix suddenly flew back away from me, crashing against the window with a loud bang. Darker sparks twinkled around my arms and crackled from him. The ice demeanor he normal wore was cracking and you can see the anger rising from in him. "I see… It needs a trigger…" Saix flew at me again but whatever was coursing through me now seem to move Lexicon on it's own accord and Saix was easily and almost effortlessly blocked._

_ I shoved the Lunar Diviner away from me, but he landed on his feet. "What did you do to cause his death Saix?" I shouted and when he didn't respond my magic flared up with my temper. "Tell me!"_

_ The darker magic launched itself at Saix and the man actually cried out in pain, he's knees buckling. He was completely at my mercy now… The thought of killing him screamed from every nerve in my body. "Kill me then Ferxiennj." His voice was soft, as it seemed to read my mind. "Revenge him!"_

_ Not without answers. "What did you do to him Saix? Why was he killed?!"_

_ "I knew you didn't have the strength." His claymore rose above his head the moonlight being absorbed into it. "You never had the will to kill, even for your Master."_

_ I took a step backwards from Saix. The moonlight was his power, this I knew, but what he could do with it I had no idea. He raised his arms to his claymore and his body levitated to it. The Moonlight enshrouded him and then he was flying at me._

_ It was an attack like nothing I had ever seen. He was everywhere at once, attacking quicker then I thought possible. It was just too much. I was being forced to my knees as I tried to block. Saix didn't hesitate to take the advantage, swinging Lexicon out of my arms. I gasped and went to call Lexicon back to me, but found the claymore inches from my throat. "So close you were Ferxiennj, but still just as worthless. Rejoin your master, for now you are in my way as much as he was." I shut my eyes fearing the impact of the claymore to my throat…_

**Ching! Ching!**

_My eyes flew open just in time to see two firry chakrams block the claymore's attack. Saix jumped back from the impact, as the chakrams returned to their owner. We both turned startled to see Axel standing there._

_ "How did I know Saix?" he shook his head "Of course since I wouldn't do it, you had to. How do you expect to get away with this one? There is no way to do this cleanly." He spun the chakrams around, not backing out of a battle pose._

_ "She is as worthless as they were. And yet you hinder me?"_

_ "Before I saw the purpose. Now I do not. What will Xemnas think when you kill his only lifeline?"_

_ "You are blind Axel."_

_ Axel pointed with his one of his chakrams. "But unlike you, I see potential." _

_ What were they talking about? First Saix tries to kill me, now I have some sort of potential? I looked at the floor to see Lexicon not too far away from me… if Axel could just distract him a little longer…_

_ As soon as my hand moved, Saix whipped the claymore down at me. Axel was quicker this time, jumping in front of me, full on blocking the attack. "Run! Get out of here Fer!" he yelled to me as Saix snarled and started to swing at Axel._

_ "But…" Lexicon flashed into my hands. I couldn't let Axel take Saix on alone._

_ "Don't you dare think about it!" Axel spat between blocks "Just take the book and leave!"_

_ I jumped to my feet and ran, tears streaming down my face._

_ The Keyblade Masters destroyed our Organization enough; we do not need help from the inside…_

I sat up startled in my bed, my breathing heavy and fast. Impossible! It's impossible!

I jumped out of my bed and ran to the desk. I pulled up my master's note, Saix's words ringing in my head.

_I suppose you aren't as powerful as we thought. _

_It's a shame how little you know._

My breath caught as the realization struck through me. "SAIX!" I screamed, "It was Saix!"

The door to the room opened suddenly and Kayos ran into my room "Heartless!" she cried.

I wiped around to face her "What?"

"The Heartless are attacking the castle!"


	9. Chapter 9: Winds

_(Author's Note: So it has been forever. My apologies. Tis the busy life of a writer…Future updates will be sporadic. I'm sorry.)_

"Heartless?" my Master's letter drifted out of my shocked hands. My brain didn't comprehend what Kayos has just said. It was impossible!

Kayos was already detaching her staff from her hip. "They are storming into the castle pretty fast. We are going to have to fight our way out of here, not to be taken with the castle." Kayos was known for the fight stagiest in our defense group

"Fight…?" even my voice was sounding distant.

"Yes, fight." The staff clicked into its full length. Kayos paused and looked at me. "Is everything alright Fer?"

I looked at the ground. "I've… never done well with a lot of Heartless…" I mumbled, trying not to let my true fear show.

Kayos grasped my shoulders to make me look up at her. "Jen, we are not going to be separated this time. I promise… no I _swear_. Together we are unbeatable."

I looked at one of my closest friends and saw her determination. "Alright." I finally grasped the urgency of the situation. If we didn't get out of the castle now, who knows what will happen? I picked up my master's note and grabbed the Report sticking them into Lexicon.

"Come on Fer!" Kayos stood anxiously at the door, looking left and right as if Heartless could get up this far.

"Hold on!" I quickly grabbed the mirror from the desk… but almost dropped it back down. The darkness coming from it was incredible, as if it had an electrical current. The Heartless must of set it off somehow. It had my arms lit up with purple sparks in defense. I shook my head and pocket it.

Kayos and I set off running, hearing the Heartless below, swarming and scratching against the Castle's walls. The sound was making me start to hyperventilate. Images of all those black bodies suffocating me sprung into my mind. I inhaled shakily and stopped right before the door to Nothing's Call. Kayos, a few feet away, looked back at me. "Fer?"

My entire body was shaking. I could see my friends disappearing… hear them scream…

"Jen! Focus, come on now!" Kayos's voice snapped me out of it. "That is past, alright? It's _not_ going to happen again!"

I bit my lip but nodded. Kayos grinned, "Now there's the spirit!" Lexicon sprung into my hand with its familiar spin and the two of us ran into Nothing's Call.

It was covered in Heartless. Wave after wave of the horrible creatures inched towards us, fighting each other desperately as if to reach something. The both of us froze just as fearful as we were the first time we stood in front of this black sea. Then our eyes met.

Fire shot out from both of our weapons, blasting light into the dark of night. We launched ourselves into the mob of creatures with the familiarity of our fighting patterns.

… But it was harder then we had anticipated. We wound up only moving a couple of feet, standing back to back, surrounded by Heartless from all directions.

Together we might have been unstoppable, but so were the waves.

"There's too many!" Kayos shouted bashing down another countless shadow. "I'm not sure how much longer I can keep this up!"

My spells were weakening under my exhaustion as well. I knew the next wave would have me. "We have to get out of here" I heard myself cry.

I threw Lexicon to clear a path in front of me. "Grab on!" I screamed holding my arm out to Kayos. I summoned a Path of Darkness in the rapidly closing clearing. The Heartless were advancing on us… Kayos frantically grabbed my wrist and I dragged us into the path. All I could think of was a safe harbor… a safe harbor…

We crashed onto the ground.

And in a moment we were on our feet again.

We were in some sort of harbor, a shipwreck harbor by the look of it. I could smell the sea salt in the air.

"Alright, that worked" I murmured, shutting Lexicon but not putting it away.

"Where the hell are we?"

I shrugged "No idea… I just thought 'safe harbor' and… well, here's a harbor!"

Kayos looked around using her staff to lead her eyes "Literally."

Suddenly a shout echoed from a rather close distance "YE DEMONS BACK FOR MORE? COME ON, I'M RIGHT HERE! SHOW ME SOME WRATH, YE BILGE RATS!"

Both Kayos and I jumped at the sound of the voice. "I take that back." Kayos said holding her staff in a defense position. "Someone else is here Fer."

On a rock not to far from where we had crashed in was a figure holding two swords aloof. His clothes reminded me of a pirate, or a captain of a ship as he had a large hat on his head. He looked as shipwrecked as the destroyed ships around us, beaten up and warn. I felt a wave of pity hit me as I lowered Lexicon. He was only scared of something… but what? "I don't think he can see us Kayos… he shouldn't be that scared of us."

"Then what is with the swords…" Kayos didn't lower her staff but relaxed her tense position. "Wait…you said he is scared, you can feel it from here?"

He might have been close enough to be radiating fear to me, especially when it was obvious terror, but I couldn't feel anything. "No… I can't feel it Kayos, he just looks scared."

The figure was now turning around apparently trying to figure out what we were. "GET OUT HERE AND SHOW YESELVES! COME HERE AND JUST TRY TO FINSH WHAT YE STARTED!"

"We don't want trouble Fer." Kayos murmured, warily looking at the man in the distance. "It's been a bit since we left the castle, you think it's safe now?"

I shook my head, the lack of emotion this man was showing… or rather the lack of _displayed_ emotions was bugging me. "We should go see what happened to him." I took a step towards him.

Kayos grabbed my arm "Are you wishing for death or what? If he's scared he will not hesitate to kill you!"

I twisted my arm away "Kayos just trust me on this one ok?"

"WHERE ARE YE DEMONS? IM RIGHT HERE AND READY!"

Kayos didn't look pacified by my comment but nodded for me to go on any-who. I stepped closer to the figure, noting that my friend had her staff ready as if the figure was going to attack. When I was close enough for him to hear and see me I spoke up "Excuse-me? Is everything alright?"

The figure quickly whirled around, one of his swords almost at my neck. Kayos lifts her staff in a half swinging motion but the man pulls the sword away before she could properly move. He looks down at the ground for a moment. "Oh, ye not one of those-" his eyes went wide and his head whipped back to meet mine. His face resembled one who has just seen a ghost. He falls silent in a sort of awe.

Our eyes met.

"Impossible." I whispered. Being this close I could make out his face better now and he seemed not that much older then us, if any older at all. But what I was in awe about was the color of his eyes. That clear bright turquoise which was forever marveled in my memories… the color of my master's eyes.

But he was _not_ my master.

"Fer?" Kayos's voice snapped me out of it. I shook my head to clear away any thoughts… just a coincidence. A sheer, strange, and impossible coincidence.

"Is everything alright?" I repeated

He snapped out of his trance too "Oh… erm…" He turned his back to us, eyes trained on the sea but you could still here the surprise sound in his voice "Um… forgive me lass. Don't know what came over me."

Kayos raised an eyebrow at me but I waved a hand to stop her from interjecting a comment. "Apology accepted. What happened out there? Were you attacked… or perhaps your ship?"

The man closed his eyes and bowed his head, a look I've come to know as 'a silent positive answer that is too painful to agree with out loud.' "What do ye two want with this here broken heart?"

"Wait…"

I nodded knowing Kayos's unspoken question "Indeed Kayos. I can't feel anything."

My friend's eyes widened "You were attacked by HEARTLESS?"

The man's eyes flew open, an emotion that resembled anger took hold of his face "What does it matter to ye?" There was a pick up of wind around us, but it seemed unnatural…was it coming from him?

Kayos noticed the wind too. "Hey, easy now. It's just a surprise for us. We were both attacked by Heartless too."

I somberly added "And were the only survivors."

The man started to calm down and so did the wind, now there was only a very slight breeze in the air as if it was still making it known it was there "These… Heartless… is that what attacked me? Those black demons from hell?"

I nodded giving him a pitying glance "Indeed, that would be a Heartless."

He turns back to the seas. "Those demons to everything I had… on the seas… me family… me home… me best friend…"

"They usually do that." Kayos gave a look as if she was angry but the words came out almost bitter.

"Did they overwhelm you? How did you get away?"

"I… don't… know… they must have spared me life… I just remember things going black… Then finding me-self washed up on this here rock"

I saw Kayo's head drop when she realized my theory and its confirmation. I decided not to bring it up right away "What is your name?"

The man turned back around to face us "Why do ye want to know?"

I bit my lip "Perhaps… because all three of us lost family in the same way…?"

The pirate looked us up and down "Ye two… ye ain't from any port around here, are ye? Where are ya from? Singapore?"

I smirked "Originally we are from Midgarian"

"What? What is Midgarian? Never heard of that port."

Kayos looked at him strangely "You don't know?"

I waved my hand towards her "Of course he doesn't Kayos. It's not common for most people to know of the other worlds."

That seemed to make him very confused "What are ye talkin' about?"

I looked down; this wasn't going the way I planned. "I would need you to trust me before I could tell you anything."

The wind picked up at these words "How do I know ye ain't some Port Royale spies here just to mess with me head, then take me away?"

Kayos looked offended. "Do we honestly look like someone from Port Royale?"

I smirked. I knew Kayos had no idea what Port Royale even was. "Because we are more like you then them."

The pirate seem to be a bit more convinced with my statement but he didn't let down his guard. "After what I have done, Port Royale would do anything to get their hands on me."

_After what I have done?_ I thought _He didn't look too much of a bad guy._

Kayos looked even more offended "You think they would be able to get their hands on a mage and an illusionist? Frankly I don't even know your name… or what Port Royale _is_!"

I laughed "Thankfully I know that Port Royale is a sea port owned by the British here in America. But the only reason I know this is because one member of a group I called a family reeked havoc on the place."

The pirate turned to me and raised an eyebrow. He seemed impressed "Ye got some criminalry in ye blood?"

The interest in those familiar eyes showed me how I could get him to trust us. "Not my _literal _family, mind you but a group that in it's effort to take out our greatest enemy… committed some not so need actions…" I grinned sheepishly "I myself, guilty as charged. How about you Kayos? I suppose your quest to find me wasn't so… honest?"

And like she always would, she caught onto my game like lighting. "Well… sometimes you need to bash in some heads to get what you want." She grinned.

He laughed and seemed to ease up a bit "Ye two be criminals? _BAH!_ Would have never guessed."

Hook, line and sinker. "I wouldn't call us _that_ per say." I smiled mischievously "You see people only _think_ we are evil and bad, but really… it's only something simple we want."

"Alright, what do ye two want of me?"

"A name would be a good start. I'm Kayos."

"I'm Ferxiennj, but call me Fer."

The pirate nodded and smiled "The name be Marx, Captain of the Winds."

I held out my hand "Pleasure to meet you, Marx."

Marx shook my hand with that I expected of a captain. Then he turned to Kayos "So, ye said ye two got magic-y powers?"

"In a sense. Kayos has your more 'normal' magic powers though."

"And I'm better at it!"

Marx raised an eyebrow "Normal? The only 'normal' magic is a card trick or some flashy things."

I rolled my eyes at Kayos "No Marx, like Fire, Ice, or Lighting. Perhaps _basic_ magic is the word I'm looking for. She is called a Mage."

"Alright, what can ye do then?"

"She can make your job as a pirate a hell of a lot easier or harder."

I waved a hand to shut Kayos up "I'm considered an illusionist for the most part."

"One with control over emotions!"

I glared at her "Will you be quiet?"

The pirate chuckled a little "Emotions? Hah, doesn't sound like much of an attack strength."

I smirked "Mainly because it's supportive. But that doesn't mean it isn't damaging. Emotions can hinder a person's defenses, leaving them wide open. Or it could effect you so much that you couldn't attack."

Marx shook his head "Alright, whatever ye say."

"He doesn't believe you"

"It doesn't matter" I sighed; it was about time I confirmed if my assumptions are correct. "I can also sense the emotions of people around me… that is when people are actually feeling something. This is going to sound bizarre Marx but I need you to answer this question truthfully. Can you honestly say you are feeling some legit form of an emotion right now?"

The pirates face turned serious. "Why do ye want to know?"

"I want to know if the same fate that happen to us, be fell you… if it did, perhaps we could help you."

He turned away from us towards the ocean "As much as I hate to admit it… I don't feel emotion."

Kayos turned to me while he was gazing out "That confirms it."

"I think he should come with us." I murmured.

"Wait… you want to take him back to the base with us?"

"He would be destroyed out here… dead in no time. With us he has a chance of survival. And plus, he's a pirate, he must be a decent fighter."

"But the attack on his ship-"

"Was on water. He probably was surrounded with nowhere to go, like us. But _we_ could fight Heartless if we had to."

"But-"

"And I offered to help him. I must Kayos." I turned back to Marx before she had a chance to say anything more "Marx?"

The pirate turned slowly around to face us. "Aye?"

"I really wish there was an easier way of telling you this. My assumptions were correct. The fate that befell us befell you. I believe… no, quite frankly I'm positive that you have been turned into a Nobody as well."

The turquoise eyes of my Master showed blatant confusion. "A… nobody…?" He shook his head. "Wait, wait, what makes ye think I can't fair for meself out here? If ye knew what I could do, ye would know I'm the most frightening thing out here."

Kayos gave him a pitying look "We understand Marx. You were just… overwhelmed."

"I… I was surprised by the attack and…" His expression saddened "I don't fair so well with surprises…"

I gave Kayos a look that clearly stated _Why didn't you catch that earlier?_ "Understandable. Do you understand what I mean when I say Nobody Marx?"

"An outcast?"

"No, its Nobody with a capital N, Marx. Heartless steal the hearts of a person. The left over 'shell' turns into a Nobody. Those of stronger hearts may be turned into a formed Nobody, like the three of us. The group I mentioned before was filled with these Nobodies. We were called the Organization XIII… until we fell to the hands of a Keyblade Master named Sora. My goal is to bring the Organization back. I can use all the help I can, and what better type of fighter is there but a pirate?" Kayos went to inject something but I shushed her with a look.

Marx looked confused. "I'm not sure I got all of the first part… But ye were right about a pirate bein' the best fighter ye can get…" The memorable turquoise eyes turned to look out at the sea for a moment before staring strait into mine. "What's in this for me besides gettin' to rumble with some poor suckers?"

"I can promise you if I complete my Organization's mission, I can get you your Heart back, make you whole again."

The turquoise just stared at me "Sorry, I ain't gettin' any of this"

I smiled "It's alright. Hearts are the physical embodiment of emotions in a person, hence the fact you can't really feel right now. When a Heart is removed, it is locked away in a place called Kingdom Hearts. If we could open Kingdom Hearts we can restore the Hearts to our forms making us whole once more."

The pirate just shook his head "Ye going to have to explain this again to me another time, I got to much on me mind to get any of it."

Kayos laughed, "They might be good fighters but they aren't the strongest of mind."

I sighed, "Be quiet Kayos."

She just grinned, but in the next moment she jumped into the air grabbing her behind "WHAT THE HELL?"

I started looking around "What?"

"Something just hit my ass!"

I looked around and saw that Marx was grinning from ear to ear. It all clicked "Wind! Of course! I bet you can control the wind!"

He leaned back, but instead of falling to the ground he was supported invisibly by the air around him, making it appear that he was lounging on a chair. "Ye got that right, lass."

Kayos was still rubbing her smarting behind "Just as cocky as Troy…"

"That must mean he's sweet on the inside."

The pirate chuckled "Alright, alright. Just answer me this. Tell me what I can get the moment I start. Right now I got nothin' but the clothes on me back and me life."

"A good kick in the ass." Kayos grumbled

I rolled my eyes "A place to stay, clothes… maybe not what _you_ wear but something nonetheless… food and safety. All for your fighting skills and your loyalty"

The turquoise eyes looked briefly out to sea before returning with a pondering gaze "Will I get to live by me terms?"

"Depends on what they are Marx."

"First off what did ye mean by me loyalty?"

"You will not betray our existence to _anyone_, especially the Keyblade Master. If he knew the Organization that he supposedly fell still existed, we will perish just like they did."

Marx laughed "That won't be any problem for me. Any other terms of livin' ye got?"

I shook my head "No, not off the top of my head. But I do expect if I give you a mission… _if_ I give out a mission that doesn't evolve all three of us, I expect it to be done the way I asked. But that shouldn't be too hard should it now?"

Marx laughed again "Fine, fine." After another moment in which his eyes cast out to sea and back to us he held out his hand "We got a deal?"

I looked at Kayos for her approval "Kayos?"

"Yeah, go on."

I shook his hand "Welcome to the Organization Marx."

"Yo ho… Yo ho…"

I frowned "A… pirates life for me?"

Kayos burst out in laughter at that.

"Oh be quiet Kayos."

Marx hadn't laughed by the statement but went back to staring out at the sea. "So…Where did ye two come from?"

"As we said before Midgarian."

"But our base is in The World That Never Was." I added.

He didn't pull his eyes away from the ocean but he nodded and said, "When do we set sail."

"Well as soon as you are ready to kick some Heartless ass… if there are any left that is."

I reached into my cloak's pocket and pulled out the mirror. "I… actually don't believe they will attack us now…I… I'm not sure but I think the mirror had to do something with this. I know a few charms that can bind its power, very much like how it was bound in the castle. I could prevent that kind of thing from happening again, so long as it isn't activated."

Kayos nodded in understanding but it was Marx who spoke. "What are we waiting for?"

I summoned Lexicon into my hands, flipping it open and muttering a simple but powerful charm to bind the magic within itself. The mirror glowed with my purple magic but soon returned back to normal. I couldn't feel the bizarre darkness so much anymore. It felt as if it was… smothered. That was a good sign. "I think it will be fine now. You ready? Marx? Kayos?"

"Yeah, lets go Fer."

"…Hold on a second." Marx walked a good distance away from us.

Kayos followed him with her eyes "We trust him now?"

"His eyes won't lie to me Kayos."

"How are you so sure?"

"Just trust me, okay?" I knew every emotion, every lingered thought those eyes could show. He could hide no secrets from me… and… I could see my master in him…

Marx had knelt some ways away from us and had pulled out a piece of paper. He was gazing at it now, saying something we couldn't quite hear because of the distance, and looking out at the sea. A gloomy music was suddenly heard… it the winds?

"What the-?"

I waved a hand "Shhh! Let him do what he needs to do. I bet he is mourning his ship and crew. Be patient."

After a moment, the music in the winds died and Marx rose slowly. He pocketed the piece of paper and walked back over to us "Shall we?"

I nodded and pointed my hand to call a Path to Darkness. As soon as the vortex appeared, the pirated jumped out of his skin, his turquoise eyes going wide.

"WHAT IS THAT?"

"It's simply a portal Marx, it won't hurt you as long as you hold onto my cloak. This cloak was made especially to go through these passages."

Kayos had already taken a grip at my shoulder and she waved the still slightly shocked pirate over.

He had faced the sea on more time, a sigh escaping his lips. "Drink up, me hearties, yo ho." Marx gripped my wrist and the three of us stepped into a Path of Darkness.

I never thought I could rebuild the Organization, that the likelihood of finding Nobodies like me was little to none. Yet by whim, total guess and chance, I have stumbled across two… Is the Organization becoming something… again?


End file.
